1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a maskless exposure apparatus that measures multiple beams using a measurement optical unit and generates and/or corrects exposure data using measured data, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, exposure apparatuses performing image exposure on a member to be exposed by modulated beams according to image data using a spatial light modulator, such as a digital micro mirror device (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘DMD’), have been developed. The DMD is configured such that micro mirrors are arranged on multiple memory cells formed on a semiconductor substrate made of silicon. Angles of reflection surfaces of the micro mirrors are changed by electrostatic force of charges accumulated on the respective memory cells according to exposure data, and exposure points are formed at desired positions of exposure surfaces by the change of the angles of the reflection surfaces, thereby forming an image.
When exposure is performed using the above exposure apparatus, it is necessary to monitor whether or not ON/OFF operations of the respective micro mirrors are normally performed and whether or not a beam focus is normal, and to generate and correct exposure data according to monitored data.